theadventuresofbillybutterbreadfandomcom-20200214-history
Rory Pierce
“Oh yes…you don’t yet know yourself, Mister Butterbread; nor do you know your family, and mine…then one day, as your prospects look higher than ever, it’ll all come crashing down upon you like a never-ending hail-storm. Afterwards, you never know…I might even do my happy dance.” - "The Editor", contemplating plans for the future aloud ("Interlude": A Prologue to "The Food Festival") Biography "The Editor" (IDENTITY CURRENTLY UNKNOWN) is an ambiguous figure of Machiavellian intent, interested in bringing down the renowned Food Critic, TV Star and Private Investigator, William "Billy" Butterbread III. 'Volume 1' "The Beginning" “Finish the job, Case! We can’t let Butterbread succeed; you’ve let him stray right onto our doorstep. Your keys; your mess – sort it out. TONIGHT.” - "The Editor" berates Ed Case for his failures ("The Beginning", Chapter Thirteen: "The Plan") Responsible for the involuntary redundancy of a large number of employees for The Loudmouth Times, including the aforementioned Billy Butterbread, "The Editor" commissioned Ed Case, the newspaper's Editor-in-Chief, to see to the task at hand; "the Editor" - in order to legitimise the redundancies - had forgeries made of several employee records, which Ed Case kept in his office. "The Editor" later showed immense frustration at Case, when it was realised that Billy - who, with the assistance of Jean Phelps, Ryan Thompson, Martin Matthews and Charlie Johnson - had discovered the forged documents, and were working to make them public. Billy and his friends eventually did so, through means of a nationwide televised broadcast; while this was going on, Ed Case had been placed under arrest, and "The Editor" chose to find other means of getting back at the man who had dismantled such best-laid plans. "The Editor" resorted to threatening Butterbread directly, albeit anonymously - leaving only one clue about their identity: "You won't see me coming. R.R." Concerned about what the future had in store for him, Billy decided to keep this a secret between himself and Ryan, who was also his newly-befriended fellow tenant - so as not to alarm anyone else: namely their friend and new next-door neighbour Jean Phelps, or Police Constable Janet Worthing - with whom Billy would often call upon for assistance in his cases, when/if required. "Interlude" “I have many contacts in my various businesses – and in my book, there’s only one major rule: if you’re in charge of a specific industry or corporation, ''everyone is expendable…except me.”'' - "The Editor" displays immeasurable intimidation and narcissism, before an anonymous co-conspirator Some weeks later, "The Editor" met with one of his employees to discuss business - now concluding that the loss of The Loudmouth Times ''" matter", ruling anyone else out as being expendable (including the cohort there at the time of the discussion) - and that they should bide their time a few weeks, before striking against Billy Butterbread again. "The Food Festival" "The Editor" remained directly inactive throughout 'The 326th Annual Food Festival' in Cheston Village, but later wrote another anonymous letter: "''Just getting your attention – you won't be so quick to foil my plans next time. R.R." Through the means of an employee working for one of his other businesses - Prime United Network (PUN), (a rival broadcaster to BSTV ''Billy's new employers after ''The Loudmouth Times), with whom Mayor Greg Jameson had agreed to broadcast the Festival after Billy was inadvertently responsible for disrupting the proceedings during its opening round - "The Editor" attempted to sabotage the end of the Festival, by sending out his employee to destroy the warehouse in which the final round took place with dynamite sold to (and used by) "Skinny" Flint Perry, a dejected wholesale supplier from Cheston Village. Although the unnamed assailant got away unscathed (and unidentified), a PUN ''jacket had been purposely left in the building - with the Second Letter inside one of the pockets - which made it into Billy Butterbread's care; he quickly identified the handwriting as matching that from the first letter sent by "The Editor", and set out, along with Ryan Thompson, on his ongoing case to bring "The Editor" and any fellow cohorts to justice: once and for all.... Personal Life Barely anything is known about "The Editor": no age, gender, height, weight, or any personal details can be found on any record - making this character something of an enigma. The only known fact, as confirmed by the series so far, is that "The Editor" has an unparalleled obsession with Billy Butterbread - and bringing him down no matter what happens. Personal Relationships * Ed Case - former employee. * Unnamed Co-Conspirator - cohort and associate. * "Skinny" Flint Perry - former client. * Unknown Dynamite Assailant - employee. * William "Billy" Butterbread III - former employee; archenemy. * PC Janet Worthing - enemy. Appearances * 'The Beginning' ''(Speaking Role; Out of Vision) * 'Interlude' (Indistinguishable) * 'The Food Festival' (Mentioned) Trivia * TO BE ADDED. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Main Characters